CLOSE AS STRANGER
by Hyunlipsu94
Summary: Zona waktu yang berbeda inilah yang menjauhkanku darinya. - Hwang Minhyun. Aku merasa seperti kita adalah orang asing, kita dekat tapi terasa seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. - Kim Jonghyun. HWANG MINHYUN X KIM JONGHYUN. WARN! BOT!JONGHYUN. NU'EST W X WANNA ONE.


**HWANG MINHYUN X KIM JONGHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Six weeks since I've been away_  
 _And now you're sayin' everything has changed_  
 _And I'm afraid that I might be losing you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minhyun POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah enam minggu aku pindah dari rumah ke dorm lain, ya sekarang aku bukan Hwang Minhyun NU'EST tapi Hwang Minhyun Wanna One. Berat rasanya berpisah dengan orang-orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku apalagi harus jauh dari kekasih hatiku, yang tak lain adalah leader NU'EST Kim Jonghyun aka JR. Harus membiasakan diri di tempat lain bukan sesuatu yang mudah untukku walaupun aku sudah mengenal member Wanna One beberapa bulan ini karena suatu program yang kami ikuti.

Aku melirik handphone ku yang berada diatas tempat tidur, masih terngiang di kepalaku semalam kekasih tercintaku bercerita bahwa banyak perubahan yang terjadi selama berakhirnya acara itu. Dari CEO PLEDIS yang sekarang menyiapkan comeback untuk sub unit NU'EST W, member yang sekarang di undang untuk datang ke beberapa acara variety show dan Jonghyun yang sekarang akan menjadi member tetap di acara Night Goblin.

Sedikit banyak aku khawatir, bukan khawatir lagi tapi aku takut benar-benar takut jika aku kehilangan dia Kim Jonghyun-ku. Sosok yang begitu aku cintai sampai kapanpun nanti.

"Hyung, ayo makan malam. Jisung hyung dan Sungwoon hyung sudah selesai memasak," Itu Woojin.

"Oke, nanti aku menyusul sebentar lagi Woojin-ah," Jawabku, dia mengangguk lalu menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku meraih handphoneku lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk kekasihku.

 _❤Juuya_

 _Jangan lupa makan sayang, love you :*_

 **.**

 _And every night that we spend alone_  
 _It kills me thinking of you on your own_  
 _And I wish I was back home next to you_

 **.**

Seperti malam sebelumnya, aku lebih senang menyendiri di dalam kamar bukan berarti aku tidak nyaman dengan anggota yang lain hanya saja aku masih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk terbiasa jauh dari kekasihku.

Kami bersama-sama nyaris hampir 10 tahun, aku terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaannya yang ada di sekitarku, bagiku dia bagaikan oksigen yang selalu aku butuhkan. Berlebihan memang tapi itu yang memang aku rasakan ketika berjauhan darinya seperti membunuh ku perlahan-lahan.

Aku benar-benar ingin, dan jika bisa kembali kerumah. Kembali untuk bersamamu. Jonghyunku.

 **.**

 _Oh, everyday_  
 _You feel a little bit further away_  
 _And I don't know what to say_

 **Jonghyun POV**

 **.**

Aku kembali menggerakan tubuhku sesuai dengan irama lagu yang akan kami bawakan nanti, kami bersemangat sekali apalagi nanti Minhyun yang akan menjadi MC diacara kami comeback nanti.

"Oke kita istirahat dulu, besok siapkan tenaga dengan baik ya," Ujar pelatih dance kami, kami pun membungkuk tanda hormat lalu duduk diatas lantai seraya meminum air mineral dengan rakus.

Aku selalu berharap disana Minhyun menikmati hidupnya dengan baik, karena kami disini selalu membangun tempat terbaik untuk dia ketika kembali lagi bersama kami. Walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, setiap hari terasa sangat lama dan aku merasa kami semakin menjauh. Aku bahkan bingung apa yang harus aku katakan lagi.

 **.**

 _Are we wasting time_  
 _Talking on a broken line?_  
 _Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages_  
 _I feel like we're as close as strangers_

 **.**

Aku merasa seperti kita adalah orang asing, kita dekat tapi terasa seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sungguh ini terlalu menyiksaku, apa selama ini kita hanya membuang waktu percuma?

Aku hanya bisa melihat gerakkan mulutnya yang berbicara dalam diam padaku, aku tau gerakan itu tapi berat rasanya membalas ucapan darinya jadi aku hanya mampu tersenyum sekilas lalu membuang mukaku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,Minhyunnie," Lirihku pelan, aku tau sekarang Dongho sedang menatapku tapi aku harus berusaha tegar untuk tidak mengacaukan semuanya.

"Are you okey Jonghyun-ah?" Tanya Aron hyung seraya mengusap bahuku dengan lembut.

"Iya hyung, aku tidak apa-apa," Jawabku seraya tersenyum. _Ya, aku baik-baik saja._

 **.**

 _Won't give up_  
 _Even though it hurts so much_  
 _Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces_  
 _Now it feels we're as close as strangers_

 ** _._**

'Jonghyunnie~ Aku merindukanmu,' Ujar suara disebrang sana, aku tertawa pelan lalu menyandarkan diri di ranjang miliknya. Ya, aku memilih tidur dikamar ini agar selalu bisa merasakan bahwa ia memelukku.

"Ne ne ne, aku juga merindukanmu Minhyunnie~" Balasku dengan suara manja, terdengar tawa kecilnya yang mengalun merdu. Sudahkah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa tawanya adalah salah satu favoriteku? Yaa, aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya.

'Jangan merindukanku sayang, rindu itu berat. Kamu tidak akan sanggup, biar aku saja,' Katanya lagi, sudahkah aku pernah bilang juga bahwa Hwang Minhyun itu perayu ulung? Tapi maaf saja, dia hanya boleh merayuku.

"Hmm gombal ihh, kamu sedang apa Minhyunnie?" Tanyaku, ku dengar suara helaan nafas Minhyun yang berat bisa ku tebak pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam fikirannya.

'Jonghyun-ah, jangan pernah menyerah untukku ya? Walaupun kita harus tersakiti, tapi ini hanya sebentar saja. Jangan menyerah untukku sayang,' Aku terdiam mendengar permintaannya, aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyerah dengannya.

"Jangan khawatir Minhyunnie, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu. Kan kamu yang mengatakan ini sementara saja, aku percaya padamu sayang," Jawabku dengan yakin walaupun airmata tanpa permisi mengalir dengan cepat.

'Aku mencintaimu sayang,sangat mencintaimu Kim Jonghyun. Jangan ragukan itu'

"Aku juga mencintaimu, percaya itu Hwang Minhyun,"

 **.**

 _Late night calls and another text_  
 _Is this as good as we're gonna get?_  
 _Another timezone taking me away from you_

 **Minhyun POV**

 **.**

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu aku baru saja berkirim pesan dengan kekasihku. Aku melirik jam yang tertera disudut handphone ku, jam sudah menunjukkan setengah dua pagi.

Hanya lewat tengah malam aku baru bisa menguasai handphoneku dikarenakan jadwal kami yang sangat padat, dapat bertukar pesan atau sekedar panggilan singkat dengan orang yang terpenting dihidupku selain keluargaku yaitu kekasihku, Kim Jonghyun.

Inilah resiko yang kami dapatkan karena berhubungan jarak jauh, sekedar panggilan dan pesan singkat yang mau tidak mau kami jalankan. Zona waktu yang berbeda inilah yang menjauhkanku darinya.

 **.**

 _Living dreams in fluorescent lights_  
 _While you and I are running out of time_  
 _But you know that I'll always wait for you_

 ** _._**

Inilah kehidupan yang dulu kami impikan, bersinar diatas panggung, mendengar sorakkan para penggemar, berdiri diatas panggung yang besar tapi sayangnya kami berada di kubu yang berbeda.

Aku menebar senyumku ke arah awak media serta para penggemar, terlihat sekali senyumku yang terlalu dipaksakan. Ahhh~ aku lupa bukankah Jonghyunku selalu mengatakan untuk selalu menikmati moment ini selagi kami masih bersama walau berbeda tempat.

"Tumben hyung tersenyum lebar," Bisik Guanlin disampingku, aku tertawa kecil lalu dengan mataku melirik Jonghyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada para penggemar kami, Love.

"Jika melihatnya tersenyum indah begitu, aku juga tidak bisa menahan senyumku Guan," Jawabku, Guanlin mengangguk lalu menatap Jonghyun yang sedang menggandeng lengan Minki.

"Benar hyung, Jonghyun hyung lebih terlihat cocok tersenyum seperti itu," Ujar Guanlin lagi, aku pun merangkul bahu Guanlin lalu melambai kearah para penggemarku.

"Hmm, karena aku tau dia menungguku kembali padanya begitupun aku yang menunggu kembali ke dalam pelukkannya," Ucapanku membuat Guanlin tersenyum.

"Minhyun hyung beruntung mempunyai Jonghyun hyung," Godanya.

'Ya, aku memang beruntung' Ujarku dalam hati.

 **.**

 _On the phone, I can tell that you wanna move on_  
 _Through the tears, I can hear that I shouldn't have gone_  
 _Every day gets harder to stay away from you..._  
 _So tell me..._

 **.**

Aku sedang menerima panggilan dari Jonghyunku, aku tau dia sedang menangis sekarang. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan curahan hatinya tanpa maksud menyela tiap ceritanya. Hatiku terasa sakit saat mendengar suaranya yang bercerita sampai sesegukkan begitu.

"Aku lelah Minhyun-ah," Ujarnya yang membuat ku semakin menderita, aku tidak dapat berada di sampingnya untuk sekedar memeluk tubuhnya,menghapus airmatanya yang keluar dari netra hitamnya yang mempesona.

"Hey sayang, seharusnya aku tidak usah pergi meninggalkanmu. Setiap hari, setiap saat bahkan setiap waktu terasa semakin sulit menjauh darimu,"

"Jadi katakan padaku, apakah kita membuang waktu dengan berbicara hanya melalui telephone? Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa lama sekali aku tidak bertatap wajah denganmu,Jonghyun-ah. Akupun juga merasa kita dekat tapi seperti berdekatan dengan orang asing," Aku menatap langit hitam yang berhiaskan bintang, menikmati udara dingin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Tapi apakah aku menyerah padamu? Tidak kan? Karena aku percaya padamu Jonghyun-ah, aku juga percaya dengan Aron hyung, Dongho, Minki dan juga penggemar kita. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berada disampingmu untuk sekarang tapi percayalah aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, kamu satu-satunya tempatku untuk kembali pulang,"

"Maafkan aku Minhyun-ah, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu," Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, aku juga merasakannya ketika melihatnya bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Percaya sayangku, aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu. Rumahku kembali adalah dirimu, jangan ragukan itu,"

"Aku mencintaimu Minhyun-ah,"

"Aku pun mencintaimu Jonghyun-ah, selalu."

 **.**

 _Six months since I went away_  
 _And I know everything has changed_  
 _But tomorrow I'll be coming back to you_

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Percaya gak percaya aku bikin cerita ini cuman dua jam hahaha, aku galau gaeess pengen menyelam rasanya. Jadi maapkeun kalo plot dan jalan ceritanya amburadul, aku terlalu males ngereview lagi muehehe awalnya mau bikin AU ehhh tapi biarin aja lah kaya gini sangking galaunya XD

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa, kalau aku lagi rajin aku bakal cepat publish cerita lain yang aku buat dan sekarang aku lebih suka nongkrong di wattpad /apaadah/ yang mau mampir bisaaaa banget, disana aku lebih banyak publish cerita 2Hyun hahaha usernamenya sama Hyunlipsu94.

Ditunggu yaaaa kehadirannya~

Byeee~


End file.
